User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Pale (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: FINALLY! A Wonderful World vs InviZimals fight! Can't wait! Hint 2: Both use Twin Chakrams, though he uses Chakrams of Light that return to him the same way, and doesn't need to hold it. Hint 3: Is on par win InviZimals like Tigershark, and Neko-Suke... Hint 4: A somewhat recent InviZimal. Hint 5: His name is the same as a big cat in the wild (With an L added in the end...). Hint 6: _C__OTL. Crap.) Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: Battle of the skies... AND Dragons... Hint 2: This Dragon has yet to make a true English appearence, and it's already legendary...! Hint 3: He is an Elder Dragon, much like the Qilin of Unicorn's opponent... Hint 4: One of the very few MONSTER HUNTER Monsters with a Japanese Language name... Hint 5: He is a Serpent Dragon. Hint 6: Am_ts_m_g_ts_ch_. Now it should be obvious, right?) Kiki (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: His game or origin was some time ago, remade for handhelds when the Wii is permanently out of commission. Hint 2: He uses three swords at one time! Bloody Hell! Hint 3: Both are kind, but have insufferable flaws (Kiki is a loser (Or Hetare if you know Japanese...), and He is a fugitive Amnesiac Fledgling.). Hint 4: His game of origin is now called MURAMASA: Rebirth. Hint 5: Keisuke? No, but you are damn near close... Hint 6: GET RID OF THE FIRST E.) The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) vs ??? (Hint 1: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!! Protoman is NOT it either. Hint 2: Before the series got cancelled, just one of these Blokes can kill an army of earthlings... Hint 3: His species' has a superior rival... Hint 4: He's a DOCTOR WHO villain. Hint 5: Missy: Do you know the secret to Mankind's Greatest Weakness? The Dead outnumber the living... Series 8, EP: Dark Water Hint 6: DELETE!!!) Suu (Monster Musume) vs ??? (Hint 1: Uh... Final Wars? No, that's not it... Hint 2: He is an infamous Kaiju. Hint 3: I can't fucking believe the movie had to end in a way this, fucking sad! Hint 4: Suu's WORST Night Terror; he can drain all of her fluids, even as Suu becomes Suuzilla. Hint 5: He really is, in fact so fricken evil, he laughs in the face of those he kills for sport! WHAT A VILLAIN!) Madotsuki (YUME NIKKI) vs ??? (Hint 1: WILL MADOTSUKI ACTUALLY LOSE FOR ONCE?! Hint 2: Even after Xenagos' death, they have caused worse terror than him thanks to the realm of Nyx, a dreamscape that they corrupted so everyone will no longer be safe, even during the day. Hint 3: Think Freddy Krueger, but more powerful as they can still use their power even in reality... Hint 4: They are a Planeswalker introduced in the THEROS Block.) Monstro (Disney's Pinnochio) vs ??? (Hint 1: Sorry! No Wailmers or Waillords allowed in the vicinities of this fight. Hint 2: An obscure InviZimal. Hint 3: How much krill can it eat?! Hint 4: Fuse these two words together: Krill & Killer.) Po (Kung Fu Panda) vs ??? (Hint 1: Not even the other masters are brave enough to take him on... Hint 2: Po will have to fight with his highest potential ability to defeat this Panda. Hint 3: He is a Chinese Styled InviZimal... Hint 4: Kung Fu vs Wolverine styled claws. Does that make any sense?!) Mira (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs ??? (Hint 1: I used her before, blah, blah, blah... Hint 2: She's wise beyond her years, but most of the time, acts like a cute 13 yr old Schoolgirl to Lunathia, and has a crush on Sabe (Sora: What a Hag...).) Iris Heart (NEPTINIA) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both have Red Eyes, but when she shows her, expect to be fucked by a sacreligious scorn! Hint 2: She just wants to have fun. Otherwise, It doesn't matter who wins (She will fucking kill the castle she resides in...)... because Iris Heart won't make it...) μ no.12 (BlazBlue) vs ??? (Hint 1: Can the Sword of the Godslayer: KUSANAGI actually lose to a God?) Precursor (InviZimals) vs ??? (Hint 1: REMEMBER! Power as 1 than 5!) Lynx (InviZimals) vs ??? (Hint 1: Nimble Catfight (Plus a 2nd chance.)...) Makadan (InviZimals) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both this Pokemon and Makadan are some of the most (Cleansing) of their breed (And no, It's not Medicham...)...) ??? vs ??? (Hint: "Death", and Despair vs Hope for all that is lost...) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Zombina vs Skeleton Princess (ADVENTURE TIME) Shantae vs Darkrai (Pokemon) Clover vs Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Polygon Man vs YAMI (Okami) Shantae VS Yvetal (Pokemon) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Neva (Wonderful World) vs Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chara (UNDERTALE) vs Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain